Stranded?!
by Demeter Lythersin
Summary: Take one airplane, one bad-tempered Saiyan Prince, and what do you get? Trouble.


__

Stranded, she thought grumpily.

Bra leaned unhappily against a palm tree and crossed her arms. She was hot, tired, and nobody would listen to the sense she had to share. So what if she was only six? That wasn't a good enough reason. She tried again.

"Daddy?" she asked sweetly.

Vegeta took time out from the screaming row he'd engaged Bulma in and turned to her.

"What is it? Bra, daddy's busy trying to figure out how we're going to get home. Is it absolutely desperately necessary?"

"I guess not," she sighed.

She looked around at the group of people her family was stranded with, at least glad that they were friends-of-sorts. Chichi was occupied berating Goku, Gohan lay flat on his back dozing in the tropical sun, Videl was helping Pan and Marron build a sandcastle, and Krillin was teaching Goten and Trunks a magic trick while Yajirobe told him what a bad job he was doing. Piccolo hovered a few metres off the ground, meditating. #18 had refused to come, saying the ill-fated trip was a waste of time. It seemed to Bra at that moment that the android was right.

With nothing else to do, she closed her eyes and pictured again the events that had gotten her friends and family kicked off a plane on their way to Hawaii.

***

"Refreshments will be served shortly, so please return to your seats," a stewardess chirruped to the unusual group of people…um _passengers_, she thought, looking at Piccolo's hovering form.

"Ooh, goody! We get food on this thing too?" Goku's eyes shone with their typical ravenous light as he looked at the food trolley making its way down the aisle.

"Kakarot, you're an idiot."

"Vegeta, shut up or get off." Bulma snapped at the distinctly uncomfortable man pressed against the window.

"Don't mind if I do," Vegeta pulled a fist back to smash the little airlock.

"Daddy! No!" Bra yelped from across the aisle.

"Man, do you guys _have_ to do this _here_?!" Trunks whined as the pretty stewardess he'd been speaking to exited post-haste.

"Briefs Family Domestic!" Krillin declared, then ducked quickly to avoid the energy blast Vegeta sent at his bald head.

"Sheesh, you're touchy today."

"Can it, cue-ball, or I'll-"

"VEGETA!" a chorus of voices met the threat.

The intercom sputtered into crackling life.

"This is the captain speaking. Would the spiky-haired man in First Class please be seated and mind his language? There are children aboard this flight."

"Nyah nyah, Fuh-gee-tuh got'n tro-" Goku added childishly, mouth chock-full of food from the cart the stewardess had abandoned.

"Father…" Gohan's tired voice cut across him.

"That ignorant man dares to insult the Prince of all Saiyans?! I'll show him some language, alright!" Vegeta hauled himself out of his seat and blasted down the aisle towards the cockpit.

"Man! Vegeta!" Goku cried out, spraying his fellow passengers with assorted foodstuffs before dashing through the plane to save the pilot.

Goku caught Vegeta with one hand around the pilot's throat, sneering delightedly as the man squirmed in terror and wrenched at fingers he had no hope of budging.

"C'mon, put him down, Vegeta. He didn't mean it like that…"

Vegeta allowed Goku to ease his grip from the pilot's neck. He'd meant to drop him sooner but didn't want to look like he was going soft in front of a miserable human.

The pilot's crumpled body fell to the floor, where he sat shaking for a long moment.

"That's _it!_ I want you weirdos off my plane! _NOW!_"

He dashed to the control console and brought the jet down on a small, uninhabited island, not even bothering to find an island with an airport.

"GET OFF!!"

***

Bra had never been so embarrassed in her short life, including the time Vegeta threatened to blow up the mall when they had trouble finding a parking spot, in front of 300-or-so people.

"Chichi, don't be mad at me! What'd I do this time?" Goku pleaded with his wife, who was still furious with him hours later.

"Goku, you ate every scrap of food on that plane. It was rude and embarrassing."

"It wasn't that much," he added desperately.

Chichi's hands clenched into fists and she screamed so loudly it scared away the sea birds roosting in the palm trees, near and far.

"_Goku, you cleaned out an entire 747!_"

Goku rubbed an uneasy hand on the back of his neck.

"Um, Chichi? I don't suppose you have anything to eat in the suitcases, do you? I'm kind of hungry."

"Ohhhh…" Chichi gave in to her impulse and keeled over.

Enough is enough, thought Bra.

She walked purposefully over to her feuding parents, who'd been joined by Goku, trying desperately to mediate.

"Mother, daddy, I have an idea."

Bulma turned absently to her daughter.

"That's nice, sweetie. Go tell Krillin."

"But mom-"

"Sweetheart, we're trying to figure out how to get home. Can you give us a minute?"

"But most of us can-"

"No 'buts', we're busy. I'm sorry, but since your father caused a scene and got us booted off the plane, we've got no way of getting home, as yet."

"It wasn't all _my_ fault, woman!" Vegeta snarled.

The argument resumed, and Bra turned to Goku. He always listened to her.

"Goku? Will you listen to my idea?" she batted her china-blue eyes at him, and he looked set to answer before his stomach beat him to it.

"Um, I'll be back in a flash," he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, then reappeared seconds later holding a shank of roast.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me, Bra?"

"Kakarot! Where'd you get that?" Vegeta snapped.

"I teleported home and got it out of the fridge. Where else?" Goku said through a mouthful.

Bra lost her temper.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?! I've been trying to say for the last three hours that most of us can fly, Goku can teleport, and we're standing here worried about how to get home!"

Bulma tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

"Of course, how dumb. She's obviously _my_ daughter, Vegeta."

Goku thumped his head.

"Well duh. Dunno why I didn't think of that myself. Come on everyone, grab a hold and let's go home!"

He put his fingers to his head, and in an instant, the whole gang stood in the front garden of Capsule Corporation.

"Let's all promise to never try to go places together again," Bulma declared.

"RIGHT!" agreed everyone else.

As he and Marron flew home, Krillin's brow creased with concern.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Oh, nothing, pumpkin. I just have the strangest feeling we've forgotten something."

Back on the island, Yajirobe stretched and woke up.

"Krillin, you finished that dumb trick yet?" he said so cattily it wouldn't have shamed Korin.

He glanced around, and found himself completely alone.

"Guys? Guys?! Where'd you go? SOMEBODY HELP ME!"


End file.
